Kindly Unspoken
by kwest7262
Summary: What happens when memories that should have been left alone come out into the opening? Is everything as it seems or does a life full of mystery dominate?
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. Hey guys! Just trying out some new things that are going through my head. Tell me what you think. R&R.)**

Hidden Life

**July 6, X777**

Everything was normal. It was a beautiful night in the land of Fiore. Not a cloud filled the sky. The stars shone bright. No children cried in their households. This is where this story starts. Not in a street or a corner store. Not even in a guild. It starts in a dark room inside of a mansion like place in early night. Two figures sit at a lone table in the room. No words nor glances were exchanged. Complete and utter silence filled the room. One of the figures is a semi-young woman. She sits pondering over her life and wondering what to do next. A sigh escaped from the woman's mouth causing the other figure to look up. A deep male voice coming from the other person filled the air.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There is no going back once the seal is cast upon them."

"I understand this sir. I want her to live a good life and I know she can't do that here. Once the seal is cast I will take her as far away from here as I can and I will return in the morning. And in fourteen years and so many months you will lift the seal."

"As long as you are sure this is right for your family Layla. If you are then it is time."

"I'm sure. I'll take my leave now."

Layla got up from her seat and walked out of the room and down the long hall. _'I'm sorry…Jude, Lucy, Lacy. I know things will be better off this way.'_ Back in the room the man also got up from his chair and made his way from the room only in the opposite direction. He walked until he came upon a room with two huge baby pink doors. He opened them slowly creeping in making sure he didn't make a sound. Walking over to the bed he stood over a sleeping blonde child. He held his hands over her and began to sound out an enchantment. A lavender light emitted from his hands and faded within a matter of seconds. When the light was gone he slipped out of the room once again and walked to another room doing the same only to an older man in this room. With that he took his leave and went deeper into the country of Fiore. Never looking back.

This is where our story begins. This moment was one that changed people's lives forever. Nothing was ever going the same after this moment.

**November 7, X791**

**(Four months after the Grand Magic Games)**

The Fairy Tail guild. The number 1 guild in the land of Fiore. Not to mention the loudest, craziest, most drama filled place that anyone has seen. A fight had been going on just like every other day. Chairs were broken and tables were laying around everywhere in shambles. The guild looked as if it had been hit by a tornado. Everyone was laughing and having a merry time. Fighting was just natural to them all. It was a habit that they couldn't break. Gray was running around in his boxers throwing around lame insults to Natsu, Loke had opened up a gate and was trying to flirt with girls, and the Master could be found looking at bikini clad models in Sorcerer Weekly, the local magic magazine. On the first floor of the guild we could find our favorite barmaid Mira and our local celestial beauty having a conversation.

"So Lucy, just out of curiosity how did you learn that spell you used with Gemini in the Grand Magic Games. I've been meaning to ask you, but I just never got around to it."

"I learned it from Hibiki during our battle with Oracion Seis."

"Ahh I see. Lucy I'm truly sorry you never got to patch things up with your dad."

"It's okay Mira. I'll have a chance one day when I see him and mamma in heaven."

The barmaid smiled at the blonde and walked off to serve one of the other members who had just sat down a few chairs from her. Lucy turned to face the rest of the guild and couldn't help but smile at what she saw. It had been a while since she had seen everybody smile and laugh like they were. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. She slowly hopped down from the barstool and walked over to a table where some of her friends sat. One the way however, she stopped dead in her tracks. Her head suddenly started pounding and her heart raced. Everything started to get dramatically blurry and the room started spinning. She fell backwards and collapsed on the hardwood floor. People's eyes suddenly averted from their previous events to look at the girl that lay unconscious on the floor. Gray was the first one to her followed by the rest of her team. He grabbed her by the shoulders and started to gently shake her.

"Lucy! Lucy! Wake up! If you can hear me please say something! Lucy?!"

Meanwhile, somewhere in the middle part of the country a man lies on his deathbed pondering over his life. He slowly opens his eyes for the last time and says his final words.

"The seal has been lifted."

He then shuts his eyes once more never to open them again.

**(A.N. Hey guys just testing the waters here. Please R&R.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. Two chapters in one night. I'm really having trouble sleeping haha. About the story this is a LaLu and a GrayXOC.)**

The Revealed Truth

Lucy had been unconscious for several hours. Her entire team had been up there with her until the master told them to leave and that they would be the first to know when she woke up. They all sat at their normal table in the middle of the guild and everybody had gone back to their previous activities knowing that master would handle things. Worry filled her teams faces however as they pondered what had caused Lucy to collapse. All was somewhat back to normal, minus one Celestial Wizard, until the doors of the guild opened up. Everyone's attention averted towards the now open doors where a hooded man stood. This man's hood was dusty and ragged. It looked well worn. He just stood there for a few minutes till finally he fully entered the guild. They all heard a door open on the second floor and Makarov made his way to the balcony. He stared at the man for what seemed like a lifetime before speaking.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail sir. May we help you with anything?"

"I'm here concerning a young lady by the name of Lucy Heartfilia."

The room grew so silent that you could have heard a pin drop. On the second floor of the guild a young blonde man stood up and accompanied the master down to the first floor to where the man stood. The man took off his hood revealing a young, but travel worn face. He had sandy blonde hair, similar to Hibiki's in color, and crystal blue eyes. He looked as if he had been traveling for years. The master broke the silence as he spoke again.

"What about Lucy? Who are you?"

"My name is Christian Sanders. I'm here to inform you all a little bit about something that may have happened several hours ago. She collapsed correct?"

"How do you know that she collapsed? I don't believe anybody left the guild in the past few hours."

He looked around at everybody and they just had looks of confusion and wanting in their eyes. _'What is this man's purpose? What does he know?'_

"I know she collapsed because of what my deceased father informed me of. He is why I'm here."

"Well then spit it out child!"

"Well my father is a mage by the name of Jacob Sanders. He did memory sealing requests for a living. A little over fourteen years ago he received a request to remove a person from the memories of two people. That person was Lucy's mother Layla Heartfilia. It was an unusual request seeing as my father most sealed away memories of tragic events or things that could prevent someone from living their lives properly. He sealed a person form her and her father's memories. He lifted the seal right before he died though. That's why Lucy collapsed. Once the seal is lifted it takes some time for the owner to recuperate because they have to process and regain the memory. Of course the seal lifted off of her father when he died. There is a high probability though that she may be out for a little while longer seeing as it was the memory of a person instead of a memory itself that was sealed. "

"Who did he seal from their memories?"

"Lucy's twin sister. She was ten when the memory seal was applied. Lucy's mother took her sister and placed her somewhere else in Fiore. She claimed that it was for her families good. Something about her sister possessing a type of rare magic. She is older than Lucy now considering she was sealed away for seven years on Tenrou. I did Lucy a favor though. I found her sisters whereabouts. The picture of her was took about three years ago so it's old but it's better than nothing. I found this page when looking through my father's things. Whenever she wakes up she will remember that she has a sister and will probably most likely want to look for her. Give her this when she does."

The man pulled out a paper from beneath the cloak and gave it to the elderly man and walked out of the guild. Everybody was in utter silence. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. They started to whisper amongst themselves and the master just stood there in complete silence. The blonde man put his hand on the elderly's shoulders. He looked at the young boy with confusion in his eyes. Makarov then turned back to the paper in his hands. It had a picture of a young looking girl with semi long blonde wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. She looked so similar to Lucy but older. He could tell though that by this picture they were not identical twins, but fraternal twins. The paper stated her name and where she was living. Her name was Lacy Renee Heartfilia, and she was living in the outskirts of Crocus, the capital of Fiore.

"That man was here about my sister wasn't he?"

Everybody's eyes quickly jolted up towards the balcony of the second floor. Lucy was standing there. Makarov shook his head and Lucy walked down on the first floor to where he stood. He handed her the paper and she just stared at it for a few moments before speaking again. She looked Makarov dead in the face with determination in her eyes.

"I have to find her."

**(A.N. Okay I'm going to sleep now haha! Well here is chapter 2. Goodnight everybody see you tomorrow hopefully.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Hey guys. So sorry but the updates from here on out will be very scarce. I just got back to college and are in the startings of an intense week of band camp with 9-9 rehearsals. So I will update when I can.)**

Finding Lacy

Lucy has been on the train for about two hours now staring out the window close to slumber when she is always rudely interrupted by a grunt followed by a barfing sound in front of her…and some extremely loud snoring. This isn't Natsu and Happy with her. It's Gray and Laxus. She turns back towards the window and a sigh escapes from her mouth. She had hoped to come on this trip alone but the master said otherwise.

**~Flashback~**

"I need to look for her."

Everybody had a look of concern and worry in their eyes. The master gave her a warm smile and turned to face away from the girl and to the blonde man that stood before him.

"Yes of course you do but you will not go alone. Laxus and Gray will accompany you."

Natsu stood up and walked over to the master.

"Why can't we go. Me and Erza, I mean we are part of her team."

"Yes but, you have a bad habit of destroying things. This way I know for certain that while looking for Lucy's sister I will not get any paperwork from the council."

**~Flashback End~**

And that is how it happened. That is how she became stuck with the striper and the guy that constantly called her blondie. Gray continued to snore so Lucy took a pen out of her bag and threw it at the sleeping ice mage. Lucy quickly looked away as he woke up. The celestial mage felt somewhat sorry for Laxus. She had to deal with Natsu's motion sickness before but Laxus didn't seem to be affected as bad. He could control his better than Natsu could. Natsu just hung his head out the window and barfed for hours. _'At least Laxus has a little respect not to barf in front of a girl.'_ Lucy didn't really know that much about Laxus. She just knew that he was the masters grandson and that he was an absolute douche bag at one time. He seemed to change quite a bit though whenever he came to Tenrou to help us. _'Maybe I could get to know him better. He doesn't seem like a bad guy. I mean in a way I feel as if he got revenge for me against Flair.' _She looked over at Gray to find him almost asleep again. She was not going to handle that snoring again. She nonchalantly nudged his foot and his eyes jolted open once more. She played it off as if it was an accident.

"Sorry Gray. I didn't mean to hit you."

"It's okay Luce. So are you excited to find Lacy."

"More nervous than excited. I still feel like… I don't know. It feels so surreal."

"Of course it does. It's not everyday you find out you have a twin sister. Right Gray?"

Gray just nodded and she looked over to Laxus to find him sitting upright in his seat. Gray started to doze again and Laxus hit him hard in the arm making a comment about his snoring. He had a startled look on his face like he didn't have a clue about what Laxus was talking about. Lucy wondered if he even knew that he snored. She just laughed at Gray's funny face and turned back to the window.

**-Gray's POV-**

I felt myself start to doze off again, but was abruptly hit by Laxus on the arm. I shot a glare towards him.

"You snore way too loud striper. Don't torture blondie."

He whispered that last part in my ear. I looked over to Lucy and noticed she had fallen sound asleep. I turned my attention back to Laxus finding him watching her. I honestly had no clue that I snored but as for bothering Lucy… _'Does he like her?'_

"Hey Laxus? Did you just start liking her? Or did I just start noticing it?"

"…What are you talking about striper?"

"You should talk to her. She's a really good girl. She's just been through a lot. She has a messed up dad too. She's very interesting. Get to know her. Give the girl a chance. I see how you've been looking at her since we got on this train Laxus. You're clearly interested."

Laxus was about to respond when the conductor got on the intercom and stated that we were arriving at Crocus station. Lucy slowly woke up with a groggy look on her face. She grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Laxus and me followed her. Once we were off the platform and into a street Lucy handed each of us a city map and we split up. I walked down the street looking for any trace of a Lucy look-a-like in the streets of this big city. So far I hadn't seen anything until I walked into one of the local cafés. They were apparently having some sort of mixer that day where people could come and sing. I saw this young girl get up on stage. She had really long blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. She was slim and wore a blue sundress with matching sandals. She had a guitar in her hand. _'This has to be here. She shares some of the same features as Lucy.' _I went to one of the empty tables and sat down to hear the girl sing.

I got my ticket for the long way round  
Two bottles of whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
And I'm leaving tomorrow  
What do you say?

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I got my ticket for the long way round  
The one with the prettiest of views  
It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
Its got sights to give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
Oh, you're sure gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You're gonna miss me by my talk  
Oh, you're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I just sat there in awe as the girl sung her song. Once she was done she went to the side of the stage and put the guitar in a case. She walked off the stage and glanced around the café. She walked over to where I was sitting and took the chair across from mine and gave me a warm smile.

"Hi there. You look like you're new around here. I've never seen you before. My name is Lacy. Lacy Heartfilia. What's yours?"

"Gray…Fullbuster."

_'Oh my god I just found Lacy Heartfilia.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Links Reconnect

**-Lacy's POV-**

Gray quickly pushed me behind him as he confronted the brutish men. They weren't liking this. Not one single bit. The men before us were very big and muscular. They looked like they would make about five of Gray. One had shoulder length brown hair and the other had very spiky black hair. They had a bad ass look to them. I was scared for Gray. _'Why do people that get involved with me always get into these kind of situations? Why do I bring pain upon people?'_ How did I even get into this mess? Well you see…it kind of started when I met Gray.

**_~Flashback~_**

_"Lacy…Heartfilia? Right?"_

_"Yeah that's right."_

_Silence filled the air between us for the next few minutes. I glanced around the small café. The next performer had already taken the stage and started his song. In my opinion karaoke nights were the only good thing that ever came to this little community. I turned back to face the man whose name was Gray. He was somewhat attractive. With his raven colored hair and his eyes darker than water at night. I had to admit he was nice built too. There was no way a guy like him could be single. I guess I must have been in a deep trance because he started violently waving his hands in front of me._

_"Lacy. Earth to Lacy are you there?"_

_"Haha, yeah sorry about that I got lost in my thoughts."_

_"Would you like to go for a walk Lacy? It's a little more silent in here than I'm used to."_

_"Sure that sounds great. Just let me grab my stuff."_

_He nodded and went to wait for me by the door. I reached down and got my guitar and my bag and walked in his direction. I noticed out of the corner of my eye two guys staring at me. They looked like trouble and I knew I needed to get out of there. I walked briskly to Gray and we walked out the door. The streets of Crocus were indeed very busy. There were so many street markets and vendors. All trying to make a good sale. I never really took time to appreciate the capital but for some reason now I was. He broke the silence between us._

_"Yo, Lacy? Do you have any siblings?"_

_My eyes widened slightly at his statement. I pondered for a moment. 'I have known all my life that I have had a twin sister. Lucy. She or papa didn't know about me. Mom sent me off to master a different type of magic. But it's been fourteen years. Perhaps the seal has been lifted? Maybe I should get my thoughts about Lucy off of my chest. But can I trust Gray? Oh well here goes nothing!'_

_"Actually yes Gray. I have a sister. She's my twin. We got separated at a young age so I haven't seen her in…"_

_"Lucy? Lucy Heartfilia? Daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia. She's your sister and you got separated by a spell making her and her father forget all about you. Am I right?"_

_I stopped in the middle of the road and stared at the man before me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. 'How does he know about that?' He turned to look at me and for some reason tears started to brim my eyes. I finally got up the guts to respond. I lowered my head as I did._

_"Yes. Her name is Lucy. We got separated when we were ten because of a seal my mother ordered to be placed on Lucy and papa. She sent me off in order to master a type of rare celestial magic. But how do you know about Lucy? Please tell me!"_

_After I had finished he turned around and started to walk the other way. A small hint of anger boiled within me. Was he not going to answer my question? He stopped a good piece in front of me and turned to face me once more._

_"I know Lucy personally. We're in the same guild. She actually came to this town with me. We came here looking for you. She wanted to have a reunion with her long lost twin sister. Do you want to see her?"_

_"Yes…I want to see Lucy again? Is she near here?"_

_"She can't be too far. There is only so many places you can go here in the capital. Let's go Lacy."_

_Gray waited for me to catch up and we began our walk again. I felt happy that I was going to get to see my sister again but at the same time I got this really ominous feeling deep inside of me. I felt like we were being followed. I nonchalantly tugged on Grays sleeve and we stopped. We slowly turned to face two large men coming out from a corner on a nearby street. It was the same two men from the café were we were earlier._

_"Well, well, looks like the girl noticed us. Ain't no use in hiding now I guess? Do us a favor buddy. Give us that pretty little girl you got there. We have a game or two we would like to play with her."_

_"Over my dead body you bastard!"_

**_~Flashback End~_**

"Oh come on. No need to resort to violence. We just wanna play a few games with the girl. So play nice."  
One of the men started to step towards us. Gray pushed me farther behind him. He gave me a subtle nod which told me not to worry that he would handle things. He put his hands together as if to cast a spell. '_These guys are goners.'_

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!"

All of a sudden a bright light appeared behind the two men and a man with orange spikey hair and a tux appeared. He pulled back his fist and screamed and a lion came out from his hands and attacked the two men. They were immediately knocked back and hit the wall, falling unconscious shortly after. Once the smoke cleared from the collision I seen two figures emerge. One was a tall blonde haired man with a lightning bolt scar on his face and the other was a blonde haired girl with brown eyes. _'She looks just like I did when I was younger! Could it be?'_ I stared at her for what seemed like ages until I got shoved in her direction by Gray.

"Lucy. Meet Lacy your twin."

I stared at the girl and she at me. Silence filled the lone street. Tears started to brim to my eyes once more and I could see tears in her eyes as well. All of a sudden she screamed my name and ran towards me. I accepted her with open arms and she cried into my chest. I was so happy. I turned slightly and gave a warm smile to Gray. He returned the smile and I started stroking Lucy's hair. I was so happy. The celestial twins were finally reunited.


End file.
